baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Tucker
"Ally Tucker" is a character in "My Fam" Personality Add to this character's personality! Biography Ally Tucker was born May 12, 1997 as one of the triplets (Luke, Jack and her) to Noelle Tucker and Henry Tucker and is one of the Tucker kids. She was practically raised by her older sister Debby, because her parents were out for work a lot. With 17 years she started her acting career with Lab Rats as Emily Krane, Adam's love interest and then she starred in Stage BFF'S as Marley Mahone and she will going to star on Take On The World as Lux Mitchell '' Physical Appearance ''She has brown hair, with makes her a brunette and she has brown eyes, unlike her twin brother. She has a tomboy style, but also she wears almost dark clothes all the time Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Add to this character's strengths! Weaknesses Add to this character's weaknesses! Relationships 'Ellington Tucker (older brother)' Ellington and Ally have a typical brother sister relationship. They love each other, but also fight. Ellington even went with Ally to Puerto Rico, so she can film a movie (See: Allyngton) 'Debby Tucker (older sister)' Debby is really protective over her little sister now that they get along. She wasn't even sure about letting Ally go alone to Puerto Rico (See: Dally) 'Zoey Tucker (older sister)' 'Peyton Tucker (older brother)' 'Kelli Tucker (older sister)' Ally and Kelli first pretended to be friends, but didn't really get along, but later they became closer and closer and their friendship and sistership grew (See: Kally) 'Laura Tucker (older sister)' 'Luke Tucker (triplet brother)' Luke did not to care about Ally, but in the end it turned out that he always cared about her and he just didn't wanted to be an outsider from his siblings, but decided that his twin sister is more important than the rest (See: Lally) 'Jack Tucker (triplet brother)' 'Danielle Tucker (younger sister)' 'Sabrina Tucker (younger sister)' Sabrina is her favorite sibling and her best friend inside of the family and the first one to admit that she's Ally's sister (See: Sally) 'Spencer Boldman (ex-boyfriend)' Ally fell for Spencer and now she plays his love interest on his TV show. They broke up, because she found out that he was playing her (See: Spally) 'Ross Lynch (ex-boyfriend/friend)' Ally once had a crush on Ross, but it faded after she got used to the fact that he likes Laura. Now they seem to be friends (See: Rally) 'Olivia Holt (friend/twin brother's girlfriend)' Olivia was there for her when she was in the hospital and after Austin and Ally were fighting, Olivia was there for her (See: Olivially) 'Noah Centineo (ex-crush/sister's boyfriend)' 'Grace Phipps (best friend)' Ally and Grace are best friends since a while and they are really close, but somehow they will grow apart, when they don't do anything against it. They ended their friendship, because Grace didn't tell Ally about working with Laura, but became friends again, after Grace proved Ally, that Spencer only played with her (See: Grally) 'Austin Mahone (best guy friend)' Austin moved there and they met the first day of his school day and became friends immediately (See: Auslly) 'Alex Constancio (best friend)' Alex and Ally are best friends, but when they met, they didn't really get along, but later they spent time together with Austin at Austin's families lake house and they shared a kiss, but haven't really talked since (See: Alexlly) 'Cody Christian (ex-boyfriend/friend)' Cody and Ally met on the set of Austin & Ally and Cody asked her out. 2 months later they had their first date and they started dating officially. They broke up because of their busy schedules (See: Cally) 'Maia Mitchell (cousin/friend)' The first time Maia and Ally met, they didn't really get along. It was more awkward, but by now they are friends and they found out that they are cousins (See: Mally) 'Zendaya (close friend/cousin)' Zendaya and Ally starred together in Stage BFF'S and became friends after it and found out that they are cousins, which made them become even closer (See: Zendally) 'Troy Julian (boss/friend/ex-affair)' Ally met Troy when she came to first day of audition and they didn't really get along, but they have their up and downs and become friends eventally (See: Trally) 'Garrett Clayton (ex-boyfriend)' Ally and Garrett met at the set of Teen Beach Movie 3 and became friends, later they became a couple. But Ally broke up with him, because it would've ended anyways (See: Garrelly) Romantic Relationships 'Spencer Boldman (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up '''Reason':' "Spencer played her the entire time" 'Cody Christian (ex-boyfriend) *'''Break-Up Reason: "They broke up because of their busy schedules" 'Ross Lynch (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up Reason: '"They felt more like brother and sister than a couple" 'Troy Julian (ex-affair/boyfriend)' ''First Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason: '"Ally wants to be a kid a bit longer and she couldn't with a 8 years older boyfriend" ''Second Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason: '"TBA" 'Garrett Clayton (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up Reason: '"Ally said it had no future and that it would've ended anyways" Quotes Filmography For the list of Ally Tucker's filmography click here Discography For the list of Ally Tucker's discography click here Trivia *''Sabrina is her favorite sister, because she doesn't pull her into any love drama'' *''She first liked Ross, but he likes Laura. Then she liked Noah, who first liked Laura, but now likes Kelli. Then she fell for Spencer, who was rumored to date Debby and then he liked Olivia, who is the girlfriend of her twin brother and now he likes Kelli, but she likes Noah'' *''Ally watches The Vampire Diaries'' *''Ally watched Pretty Little Liars'' *''She's vegetarian'' *''She is a descendant of Bethany Manning'' *''Promo picture for Chapter 22 '' *''She loves pudding'' Gallery ''To see Ally's gallery click here '' Category:Character Category:Book Character Category:Maia Mitchell Category:Ally (first name) Category:Tucker Category:1997 Category:May 12 Category:Female Category:My Fam Character Category:My Fam/Tucker Category:Twin Category:LA High School Student Category:Triplet Category:Vegetarian Category:Based on Someone Category:Actor Category:Writer Category:Tomboy Category:Descendant of Bethany Manning Category:Quote Category:My Fam/Lab Rats Category:My Fam/Stage BFF'S Category:My Fam/Teen Beach Movie Category:My Fam/Take On The World